Irisco
Irisco is the het ship between Iris and Cisco from the The Flash fandom. Canon Iris and Cisco meet while Barry is in a coma and being treated at S.T.A.R. Labs and one of Cisco's first comments about Iris is that he thinks she's hot.Pilot (101) They don't interact much after first meeting, as Iris doesn't know that Barry is The Flash. When Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin and Eddie hang out at a bar, Iris mentions she invited Cisco because he helped saved Barry’s life, therefore he is one of the coolest people she has ever met. Cisco later shows Barry Iris' blog posts which could potentially endanger her and looks concerned.Plastique (105) When Iris finds out that Barry is the Flash, Cisco eavesdrops on the conversation and then later pretends he hasn’t. When Iris helps out, she notices Cisco's sense of humour''Grodd Lives'' (121) Iris and Cisco are the only members who have never walked away from Team Flash. Six months after Eddie and Ronnie died, Barry is going solo and Iris and Cisco are at the helm, with Martin Stein, protecting the city. They try to convince Barry to come back and are relieved when he does.The Man Who Saved Central City (201) When Cisco has a date with someone he met at Jitters, Iris teases him about his obvious sexual innuendos. They have a good and fun relationship.Gorilla Warfare (207) When Cisco creates a hologram of The Flash to mask the fact that Barry has lost his powers, Iris is by his side as they test it out. Iris giggles over Cisco’s jokes and they high five over a joke well done.Rupture (220) When Barry's trapped in the Speedforce after being disintegrated by Harry’s machine, Iris and Cisco work together and encounter a Zombie version of Girder. Cisco tells Iris to get behind him, she in turn tells him to get behind her. They escape Girder and tell the Team what has happened. When Harry forces Cisco to use his powers to locate Barry, Cisco begins to suffer great pain. Iris rushes over and disconnects the machine and checks to see if Cisco is okay. When Iris decides to get Barry from the Speedforce – she and Cisco hold hands.The Runaway Dinosaur (221) Cisco and Iris express concern about Caitlin turning into Killer Frost. Out of everyone (except Julian) they inquire about it the most. Cisco comes to Iris and Barry's house warming party and they greet each other fondly.Borrowing Problems From The Future (310) Iris is impressed with Cisco’s girlfriend, Cynthia. When Cisco is blasted to the ground by Devoe in a fight, Iris runs over to Cisco to make sure he is okay.Don't Run (409) Cisco is nursing a hangover due to his break up with Cynthia. Iris and Barry request his help in figuring out who Nora is but he's too inebriated.Nora (501) Cisco is less than impressed when Sherloque is complimenting Iris’ beauty. He isn’t trusting of Sherloque and lets his feelings be known."NewsFlash" (504) Moments THE MAN UNDER THE HOOD :Cisco mentions Iris to Felicity Fanon Not a rare pair, but also not very common in the fandom, moreso as a gen pairing. The ship has some popularity. Some fans refer to Iris and Cisco as the "Sunshine Twins" and would like to see more team ups between Iris and Cisco, like in The Runaway Dinosaur. On AO3, Irisco is the eighth most written ship for Iris West and the eleventh most written for Cisco. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Cisco/Iris on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : References }} Navigation